


Communication is the Key

by BlackBurden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Pailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBurden/pseuds/BlackBurden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat remembering how he and Sollux became matesprits as they pail for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is the Key

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a few months back.
> 
> How does one color code text? o-o

Karkat couldn’t believe where he was now. He couldn’t. It just seemed so impossible that he was sure he must be dreaming. Sharp teeth digging into his shoulder made his head tilt back and an almost delicate moan pass his slightly parted lips.  
If this was a dream, he hoped he’d never wake up.

~

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: hey KK  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT, FUCKASS?  
TA: ju2t 2ayiing hii  
TA: fuck what2 been 2hoved up your a22?  
CG: SOLLUX.  
CG: YOU WANTED TO ‘SAY HI’ TO ME AT UNFATHOMABLY RIDICULOUS HOURS …  
CG: BECAUSE?  
TA: holy 2hiit KK dont fliip the fuck out  
TA: iim ju2t tryiing two be 2ociiable  
TA: je2u2  
CG: WAIT.  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: WHY?  
CG: YOU’RE NEVER SOCIABLE.  
CG: WHY START NOW?  
TA: why not  
CG: …  
CG: HAVE YOU LOST IT?  
TA: fiine fucka22  
TA: be a diick

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

~

The body pressed against his, pinning him to the wall, was warm. Really warm. Too warm. Karkat was gripping his matesprit’s arm, claws digging in enough to draw golden blood. The other didn’t seem to notice as he moved up from the Cancer’s shoulder and placed his mouth over his adam’s apple, sucking lightly.  
“F-fuck …” Karkat growled, voice coming out a lot quieter than he would have liked. “S-sollux, stop –nngh- fucking around and –haaa- pail me already!” He tried to sound commanding. He failed.  
“Tch. Shut up, KK. You like thith.”  
The way his lips moved against his throat made Karkat shiver, a spark of pleasure making his vision blur for a moment. Let it never be known to anybody but Sollux, since he’d figured it out forever ago, that the Cancer’s biggest turn on was light, intimate touches, the kind that gave goose bumps.  
And Sollux was the master of that.

~

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: SOLLUX, ARE YOU THERE?  
CG: FUCK YOU BETTER BE.  
TA: what  
CG: OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD.  
CG: OH.  
CG: GOOD.  
TA: what ii2 iit KK?  
CG: I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING.  
TA: really  
TA: the great and my2teriiou2 KK need2 my help?  
TA: that2 funny  
TA: now iif youre done wa2tiing my tiime  
CG: I’M SERIOUS.  
TA: …  
TA: really?  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT?  
CG: NEVERMIND.  
CG: FORGET IT.  
TA: KK waiit 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: 2eriiou2ly KK  
TA: what diid you need?  
CG: I SAID NEVERMIND.  
TA: iim 2orry okay  
TA: ii didnt thiink you were beiing 2eriiou2  
CG: REALLY SOLLUX.  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THAT.  
TA: well normally you dont a2k for help 2iince youre 2tubborn a2 fuck  
TA: can you blame me for not beliieviing you?  
CG: I CAN.  
CG: BUT I DON’T.  
TA: okay  
TA: now  
TA: what diid you need?  
TA: KK  
TA: are you 2tiill there?  
TA: fuck  
CG: I JUST NEED TO TALK.

~

Those delicious lips stayed on him. His neck, his shoulders, his ears … Karkat thought he would go insane, but then the one hand that was holding both Karkat’s wrists suddenly released him in favor of grabbing his hip.  
The Cancer was about to whine but Sollux trailing his tongue down his jaw stopped him, sending shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes in the pleasure, and when he next opened them he was lying on the floor, Sollux hovering over him.

~

TA: two talk?  
CG: YES.  
TA: about what?  
TA: KK?  
TA: KK?  
TA: fuck KK you keep dii2appeariing  
CG: SORRY.  
CG: THIS IS HARD FOR ME, OKAY? I’M JUST KIND OF TRYING TO GET THE COURAGE.  
TA: iit2 not liike youre goiing two tell me your deepe2t darke2t 2ecret2  
CG: YEAH I KNOW. BUT STILL.  
TA: …  
TA: 2tiil waiitiing  
CG: WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU HAVE CONFLICTED FEELINGS ABOUT SOMEONE BUT YOU’RE TOO CLUCKBEAST TO SAY ANYTHING TO THEM BECAUSE THEY MIGHT FREAK OUT AND HATE YOU?  
CG: THERE.  
CG: I FUCKING SAID IT.  
CG: FUCK …  
TA: well damn KK  
TA: fiinally admiittiing your flu2hed feeliing2 for TZ?  
CG: WHAT.  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
TA: haha ii knew iit  
CG: WELL WHAT SHOULD I DO?  
TA: ju2t tell her  
TA: 2he feel2 2trongly for you you know  
CG: YEAH …  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: THANKS, SOLLUX.  
TA: 2ure KK 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

~

Claws dragged down Karkat’s chest and belly, not hard enough to draw blood, and the Cancer’s hands came up to fist in the shirt still covering his matesprit’s chest. Sollux sat up a bit and gently pried Karkat’s hands from his shirt before yanking it over his head and tossing it aside.  
The two were immediately pressed flat against each other again, Sollux more or less attacking Karkat’s neck while one hand went down to grab at the hem of his pants and yank down a bit.

~

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: TEREZI.  
CG: ARE YOU THERE?  
GC: Y3S K4RKL3S  
GC: HOW D1D 1T GO?  
GC: >:?  
CG: HE THOUGHT I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU.  
GC: W3LL WH4T D1D YOU S4Y?  
CG:WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU HAVE CONFLICTED FEELINGS ABOUT SOMEONE BUT YOU’RE TOO CLUCKBEAST TO SAY ANYTHING TO THEM BECAUSE THEY MIGHT FREAK OUT AND HATE YOU?  
CG: THAT’S WHAT I SAID.  
GC: K4RKL3S YOU 1D1OT!  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: WHAT DID I DO?  
GC: YOU C4NT B3 MYST3R1OUS 4BOUT F33L1NGS!  
GC: YOU H4V3 TO B3 HON3ST!  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?  
CG: I’M NOT GOOD WITH THIS FEELINGS SHIT!  
GC: OH K4RKL3S …  
GC: YOU’LL F1GUR3 1T OUT  
GC: DON’T WORRY  
CG: YEAH I HOPE …

~

Past the haze, Karkat managed to lift his hips a bit and squirm out of his remaining clothing with Sollux’s help. The moment he was flat on his back again, Sollux was kissing him like it was the single most important moment ever. The Cancer’s arms went around his neck as they engaged in the most passionate kiss yet.

~

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

GC: H3Y SOLLUX  
GC: >:]  
TA: hii TZ  
TA: 2up?  
TA: ii fiigured youd be bu2y me22iing around wiith KK  
GC: NOP3.  
TA: how ii2 he by the way?  
TA: ii havent heard from hiim in a whiile  
GC: OH?  
TA: yeah  
TA: iit2 weiird  
TA: he u2ually make2 a habiit of talkiing two me every day  
TA: yet iit2 been four day2 2iince ii heard from hiim  
GC: SO WHY H4V3NT YOU TR13D T4LK1NG TO H1M?  
TA: iive been bu2y  
GC: SO BUSY TH4T YOU D1DNT H4V3 T1M3 TO JUST S4Y H3LLO?  
GC: >:[  
TA: … 

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

GC: THOUGHT SO.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: K4RKL3S 1 TH1NK YOU SHOULD T4LK TO SOLLUX

~

Karkat didn’t notice Sollux’s hand moving until his fingers were wrapped around his bulge, at which point he had to break their kiss to toss his head back and moan, arching his back.  
“S-shit, Sollux!” He gasped. He heard Sollux chuckle and his matesprit sat up and scooted back a bit so he was sitting on Karkat’s thighs.  
“Tell me what you want, KK.” He said silkily.  
The Gemini had this weird fetish where he was turned on by talking. He didn’t talk an excessive amount, but still. It could get him off on its own. Karkat had actually talked to him on the phone several times to help him release sexual tension through masturbation.  
“J-just touch me!”

~

CG: WHAT?  
CG: WHY?  
CG: I’D RATHER AVOID QUESTIONS ABOUT HOW MY QUADRANTS ARE WORKING FOR ME, THANKS.  
GC: 1 ST1LL TH1NK YOU SHOULD T4LK TO H1M  
CG: WHY?  
GC: 1 B3L13V3 H3 M1SS3S T4LK1NG TO YOU  
CG: …

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: 1M S3R1OUS K4RKL3S.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

~

Karkat looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and saw him quirk an eyebrow. Then the hand still resting on his bulge moved a bit, squeezing and fingers sliding expertly over the sensitive flesh.  
“Like thith?”  
“Fuuuuuck yes!” The heat in Karkat’s belly was intensifying. He was squirming a bit even as Sollux was playing around with his bulge. Sollux shifted and just as Karkat was about to open his eyes, the Gemini’s lips were pressed against his for a quick kiss.

~

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: HEY FUCKASS.  
TA: hey KK  
TA: where have you been?  
TA: iit2 been over a week 2iince we la2t talked  
CG: OH.  
CG: I’VE JUST BEEN BUSY.  
TA: really?  
TA: that2 a fiir2t  
CG: YEAH.  
CG: SO …  
CG: HOW HAVE YOU BEEN LATELY?  
TA: …  
TA: KK are you 2iick?  
CG: NO.  
CG: WHY?  
TA: you 2ound liike you actually care 

~

When they separated, Karkat felt Sollux shift. The Gemini’s arm wound around his matesprit’s back and lifted him up a bit so they were pressed together. Even without saying anything, Karkat could feel as Sollux’s bulge moved against his legs, searching for his nook. Karkat wasn’t even sure when the other had shed his pants.  
They both let out a loud keening sound when their bulges pressed together and wrapped around each other for a moment. Sollux gasped something but Karkat didn’t catch it, his head swimming with pleasure.

~

CG: HA.  
CG: THAT’S A LAUGH.  
CG: NO SOLLUX.  
CG: I WAS ASKING BECAUSE I’M CURIOUS.  
TA: oh okay  
TA: well iive ju2t been the u2ual  
CG: YOU MEAN IRRITABLE AS FUCK AND DOING NOTHING BUT CODING?  
TA: yeah pretty much  
TA: damn  
TA: you know me 2o well  
CG: YEAH I DO.

~

Just like usual, a startled sound half-way between a chirp and a yelp erupted from Karkat’s mouth when Sollux’s bulge found his nook and pressed inside. He felt the shiver run through Sollux from his arm still holding him.  
His own bulge was now on the move, shifting around in search of the other’s nook. Sollux must have realized this, because he began shifting around just a bit in his attempt to speed up the process.

~

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: NEPETA I NEED YOUR HELP.  
AC: :33 CG: NEPETA SERIOUSLY.  
CG: THIS IS KIND OF IMPORTANT.  
AC: :33 CG: IT’S ABOUT QUADRANTS.  
AC: :33 CG: A BIT.  
CG: YOU BETTER NOT EVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANYBODY.  
AC: :33 CG: OKAY, GOOD.  
CG: WELL …  
CG: I’M FLUSHED FOR CAPTOR.  
AC: :33 CG: YEAH.  
AC: :333 CG: AND I TRIED TO TELL HIM BUT I APPROACHED IT THE WRONG WAY.  
CG: I DIDN’T MAKE IT CLEAR AND HE THOUGHT I WAS TALKING ABOUT TEREZI.  
AC: :33 CG: NO.  
CG: I COULDN’T.  
CG: IT WAS TOO EMBARRASSING …  
CG: AND I ALMOST DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE.

~

Karkat moaned when his bulge finally made its way into Sollux’s nook. He felt the shudder that passed through Sollux and quickly realized his matesprit almost collapsed.  
“Oh God, KK.” Sollux moaned. “You pitiful fuck.”  
Karkat couldn’t speak in response. The ability was no longer something he possessed as it was hard to even swallow.  
Sollux leaned forward and buried his face in the Cancer’s neck. He was still murmuring, but the words were lost on Karkat.

~

AC: :33 CG: BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN’T?  
AC: :33 CG: … AND IF HE DOESN’T?  
AC: :33 CG: I GUESS.  
CG: BUT I’M TOO FUCKING NERVOUS.  
AC: :33 CG: YEAH.  
CG: I THINK I WILL.  
CG: THANKS NEPETA.  
AC: :33 carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

~

Sollux’s bulge flicked out of Karkat’s nook and over the base of his bulge before moving back in, hitting his breaking point hard enough that Karkat saw stars for a moment.  
Just as the stars were disappearing, Sollux hit his breaking point again and he warbled in response, eyes shut. The tightness in his belly was ridiculous. “Bucket.” He breathed. “Sollux, bucket!”  
“I know.”

~

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: KK  
TA: youre aliive  
CG: YEAH OF COURSE I AM.  
TA: nobody ha2 heard from you iin almo2t two week2!  
TA: where the fuck have you been?  
CG: CALM DOWN CAPTOR.  
CG: I’M FINE.  
CG: I JUST HAD SOMETHING I NEEDED TO DO.  
TA: liike what?  
CG: SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT.

~

Within moments Sollux had dragged a bucket over to them with his psionics and then not ten seconds after that they’d been rearranged so that the bucket was between their thighs. Karkat was having a hard time being coherent and holding off.  
But just a few moments later when the bulge inside him hit his breaking point, he was gone, moaning loudly, claws digging into Sollux’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm.

~

TA: liike?  
CG: FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE MY CONFESSION TO THE PERSON I PITY.  
TA: …  
TA: you mean TZ?  
CG: NO.  
CG: I WAS NEVER FLUSHED FOR TEREZI.  
TA: what  
TA: you 2aiid you were  
CG: NO I DIDN’T.  
TA: diid  
CG: DIDN’T.  
TA: okay fiine then  
TA: who are you flu2hed for?  
CG: IT’S A SECRET.  
CG: AND ACTUALLY  
CG: I’M ABOUT TO TELL THEM.  
TA: okay  
TA: you do that 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: SOLLUX CAPTOR.  
TA: what?  
TA: KK what are you doiing?  
TA: ii thought you had a confe22iion two go make  
CG: I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE.  
TA: oh my god 

~

There was no real way to tell when Sollux went over the edge, but that was fine. When Karkat regained the ability to register thought, he took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm his still racing heart.  
“Sollux …” He murmured, hugging him and pressing close to him. “That was amazing …”  
“Ath alwayth.” Sollux responded, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. “Come on.” The Gemini chuckled, moving the bucket to a corner where it would be safe for the time-being. “Let’th get uth cleaned up.” He had to help Karkat up but he walked on his own from there.  
The whole way to the ablution trap they were holding hands.

~

CG: I PITY YOU.  
TA: …  
TA: ii piity you two KK  
TA: <3  
CG: OH THANK FUCKING GOD.  
CG: <3


End file.
